1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the electrical connection and grounding of ground wires, and more particularly to a clamping apparatus for connecting ground wires to a grounding member.
2. Description of Related Art
Grounding clamps have been used to electrically connect electrical devices to a grounding member, such as rebar, pipe, and ground rods, in order to provide a proper ground for the electrical devices, where typically at least a portion of the grounding members are underground. More specifically, the grounding clamp is typically fastened around the grounding member by via an adjustable clamping mechanism. An electrically conductive cable, i.e., a ground wire, is attached to the grounding clamp and also attached to a ground terminal at the electrical device, thereby providing a path for any ground currents from the electrical device through the grounding clamp, down the grounding member, and into the ground where the currents can be safely dissipated.
Many different grounding clamp designs have been disclosed in the prior art. The prior art grounding clamps, however, may be labor intensive to install. The ground wire may be required to be inserted into a hole defined by the body of the clamp, and then secured therein by a set screw or other fastener. Some grounding clamps may even require a two-part installation, wherein the ground wire must first be secured by a set screw in a hole defined by a separate arm or body, wherein the separate arm or body must then be separately attached to the ground clamp by another fastener. In either case, an installer must first pull the ground wire through the hole and then manipulate the clamp so as to be able to secure the ground wire via the set screw, or to secure the separate arm or body to the clamp. These procedures may be cumbersome and/or time consuming since the ground wire may be relatively large in diameter with respect to the hole, whereby the little extra clearance space available within the hole may cause the ground wire to be difficult to maneuver, e.g., bend to the proper angle, within a confined space. The task may be even more cumbersome and/or time consuming when an installer must attach multiple clamps to the same ground wire. In such a case, the ground wire must be pulled through the securing holes associated with the clamps for long distances. For example, when grounding the vertical stud bolts at the bottom of a light pole the wire may need to be pulled through a first hole in a first clamp and then immediately bent to go around a corner to be inserted into another hole in another clamp, and so on.
The use of such labor intensive grounding clamps may result in increased installation costs. Since highly paid electricians are employed for running and attaching the ground wire, it is desirable to minimize labor costs associated with the installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clamping apparatus that reduces installation time and facilitates attachment of the ground wire to the grounding member.